Reverse Destiny
by Destiny's child Bill Cypher
Summary: In a world where Dipper didn't go with Mable home and she is forced to do the unthinkable to get what she wants most...to go back and restart. Reverse the system so Dipper can be with her once again. But it all that really worth the risk of creating a deal with something dangerous? Mables PV
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

It has been 4 years since I last stepped foot into gravity falls. The summer to remember so fun and full of laughter and mystery. This reunion however will not be so happy. Dipper left me to stay here with great uncle Ford to work on his expirements and supernatural findings. Today will be the first time we'll meet since then. Today I get to see everyone again, Windy and the gang, great uncle Stan and Ford, it's almost scary. I'm wonder what they'll think, after all I'm not the same Mable as I use to be. I learned the four years I was away from Dipper, that everyone has to grow up sooner or later, and I did just that. I parked my car and looked out at the mystery shack thinking _'Wow it hasn't changed a bit'_ I got out and walked up to the front door. I stopped to taking a deep breath in,

"Well, here goes nothing."

I walk inside to find no one inside. It must have been a day off?

"Great uncle Stan. Ford. Dipper. Im here!"

Dipper came running down the stairs. "Mable your here! I've missed you so much. Oh my gosh I have so much to tell you." "yea cool. Just let me my stuff somewhere."

"Woh what happened to Mable I used to know? Where'd she go?"

"Nowhere I'm still me I just grew up like I'm supposed to idiot."

"Really cuz the Mable I knew always smiled and she never said stuff like 'yea cool'. What happend?"

I responded with a simple nothing but he kept pushing my buttons and before I knew it I snaped,

"Its nothing OK!"

Embarrassed I tried to cover it up with a sad excuse saying,

"Sorry, Im just tired from the drive"

Dipper was shocked. I mean I can't blame him, all of my feelings just piled up, until they overflowed. Just by seeing him alone, living happily while I was lonely hoping he would call or even just write to me once a while made me think... that... he doesn't need me anymore. Just then great uncle Stan came out from the living room with Ford.

"Hey there kid how's it going. I feel like I haven't seen you in years. Hope life's been treating you better that it has for me." Trying to fight back tears I silently gave him a reply and showed a slight smile hoping that no one noticed.

"Hi gruncle Stan, Ford."

Dipper cheerfully interuped asking,

"Hey why don't we share a room again just like old times? After all we do have some catching up to do."

"I don't know dipper aren't we kind of old for that?"

He gave a slight shrug of the shoulder.

"I don't think so."

"Well I do!"

Stan heard the anger in my voice then tryed to explain my reasoning to dipper. "Hey listen Dipper, um well... Your sister see is at that age where... Well she is no longer a kid but... More of a..."

"he's right I'm a woman now. I shouldn't be sharing a room with a guy even if you are my brother."

Dipper nodded, understanding what I and Stan ment. The truth is though that's not the real reason, I'm just scared that I might flip on him again and I don't want that to happen. I came here to see him and everyone else so I need to keep my cool so we can have a good time this summer. When I got to the room that great uncle Stan made up for me I quickly dove into the single bed forgetting to take off my clothes and drifted off. In my dreams flash backs of that time appeared. Dipper yelling, saying I was holding him back, saying I was a burden. He turned away and slammed the door in my face, not even letting me apologize for what I said. He let it die out and before I knew it I left...without him... Without saying goodbye or I'm sorry. I could feel tears fall down my face and I woke up. It was morning, and the blinding sun burned my eyes. I could hear Dipper and Ford talking from the kitchen about things relating supernatural occurances and work. Ugh it irritated me! I got up from the bed and walked over to my bag that was placed on a chair that was in between the door and a full sized mirror that was directly across the window. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt put them on and walked over to the kitchen to get breakfast. Dipper saw me and said enthusiasticly

" Hey Mable morning! Guess what Ford and I just found something Incredible! It's a... "

I cut him off annoyed saying

"Dipper can you talk about something else for a change? "

Dipper was befuddled. Never once had I asked him to stop and now that I finally did it I felt better, but only a little bit. He on the other hand look upset but I paid no mind to it and silently went to the cabinet and grabbed some cereal. The two boys went down to the basement leaving me alone. I took a deep breath in enjoying the peace and quiet. Strange though isn't it I came all this way to see everyone but now that I'm here, I see that everything is so different but the same, and that I'm not needed, wasn't missed. Thoughts filled my head but quickly fled by the sound of the door opening. It was Stan. I said good morning then cleaned up my place and went outside. I started to head towards the town area so I could see everyone. On my way though I was stopped, I let my own curiosity take control as I heard Dipper and Ford. They found something, something dangerous. I decided to follow them into the roots of a tree that became a Bunker of sorts. In there they talked about Bill and how he had somehow came back. This for some reason made me happy. why? I don't know. It just did. They talked and talked until they finally decided to go back to the shack. I had learned some valuable info from them. Bill was back, had a stable form and he wanted revenge. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I wanted to go back to how things were, wanted to make Dipper come home with me. I wanted to change this. I was desperate and I knew I needed help. Suddenly I heard a voice behind. "What an unexpected reunion."

and I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Out

I quickly turned around. Nobody was there...I knew who it was though. It was Bill. I knew I should've left but I didn't. I stood there in the middle of the woods talking with someone who I could not see. If somebody saw me then I would've looked crazy but I didn't care. I wanted something and he was the only one who could help.

"What are you doing here Bill?"

I shouted and then he finally appeared in front of me.

"What do I want? Well isn't it what you want Mable, or should I say _Shooting Star_?"

" Don't call let that!"

" Why? Does it bring back unwanted memories?"

" Bill stop!"

" Alright, Alright. I'll stop but only because I know there is a reason we met. A reason to why you came back to gravity falls after all this time and I want to hear what it is you want from me."

" Bill. Is it true that you can manipulate time and space, travel through different dimensions?"

" Depends on what you want me to do kid." I struggle to find the words, but only for a minute.

" I want to restart. I want to go back to the beginning of the summer 4 years ago when me and Dipper first showed up to Gravity Falls."

"Kid how bout I do something even better." " Like what?"

" I'll take you to a dimension where you two are still together, happily ever after...if"

" If what?"

"Ah ah ah first you have to seal the deal with a hand shake. Then we will talk about what I want. Sound like a deal?"

I thought it over for a good few seconds but I just couldn't do it. I was desperate. He could give me all I ever wanted in the blink of an eye with just a quick handshake. I reached out my hand and he put out his then grabbed firmly onto mine.

" Deal"

I quickly pulled back my hand as I started to feel guilty but at the same time I felt extremely happy. Bill looked at me and told me his stipulation and we quickly got it out of the way. He told me to meet him back in the forest around 12 that night otherwise it wouldn't work. I let him know I understood and started to walk back to the Mystery Shack. I thought about a lot of things like how it would be in the new dimension, what would happen once I leave this one, what would become of Dipper and everyone? Would they remember me or would I disappear from their memory? The thought of that made chills run down me but then I just kept reminding myself that I'll be in a better place soon. Only 5 hours left. I finally reached the porch after what seemed like an hour and stepped inside. It was still so empty but that's because everyone was in the living room watching tv. I walked inside and sat down on the floor, the furthest away I could be from Dipper. I didn't want to avoid him but I couldn't help it. I never forgave him and I'm pretty sure he's never forgiven me either. We sat in silence until the show was over then we all went our separate ways. I went to my room, Dipper and Ford went to the basement, and Stan went to the lobby of the shop. I thought now was the perfect chance to escape. I carefully climbed out of my window slid down the roof and landed hard on the ground below. Not my best move but it worked. I dashed towards the forest to get out of the clearing around the house, scared that I'd get caught. I made it to where me and Bill were supposed to meet and I heard something in the bushes behind me. I went to go see what it was and to my surprise it was Dipper. He followed me and I wasn't to pleased.

" Dipper what the neck are you doing!?"

" Just making sure your not getting into any trouble Mable...ya know?"

He chuckled a bit and it pissed me off. What if he just ruined it all? I snapped again

" I don't need a bodyguard Dipper I can take care of myself. Stop butting your head in where it doesn't belong I'm sick of you being like this! You choose to let me leave so why don't you just leave me alone!" Once I came back to my senses I realised I made another mistake and once again I'll be leaving without saying sorry.

 _No not this time!_

" Dipper I...!"

Then everything went black...

"Ugh my head hurts..."

I saw shadowy figures above me.

"Dipper?"

Then a familiar voice came out of one of the figures

" Come on Mable you should know me. More than anyone in fact. After all I am..." A beam of light came across her face. I almost screamed, but before I could she came to my side and whispered in my ear.

"...you"


End file.
